scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! Administration I'd like to become an admin. I've managed several forums over the years and I am currently one of the moderators of the Text-based Games Forums. I come on Scratch every day, and it shouldn't be too hard for me to go to another website as well. The Whiz 00:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you don't have to go into code... I know you from experience and being a friend, and I definitely think you could do a good job as an administrator of this wiki. But, I will only make you admin if you prove to be active here, and make a good amount of contributions/edits. When you go to your page, on the bar near the top with your icon/avatar, and name, there is also a large number, which is the amount of contributions you have made. Try to get that number up, by adding more pages, such as blocks. If you can do that, for a while, I will make you admin. Although keep in mind that now that the website is generally back up from it's long period of inactivity, we have decided to clean it up from all of the articles about people/scratchers, projects, and articles that are unhelpful or spam, and don't fulfill the purpose of this wiki. You recently made a page that just went against that... so just keep that in mind. Thanks, Lucario621 00:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to be an admin of this wikia. I contribute, I am active, and I am experienced. I am apart of the Scartch Resources team, so I can povide information about that, as well as a Scartch beta tester so I can inform people about that without leaking too much information. If you amke me admin, I will work even harder on this wiki and push other things out of the way for this(like friends and a social life :P). So please, make me an admin. Adriangl5 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Application I want to become admin of the Scratch Wiki. I have been using Scratch since it came out and I am among the first users on the Scratch website. I spend a lot of time on the Forums and the website, so I have a lot of knowledge about different things. I have already made some corrections and I plan to make many more. I can help keep the Wiki correct and can delete useless stuff. Umm, er- please make me admin? : Sorry for the late reply - I didn't notice your message. It definitely sounds like you're an experienced scratch user, which I think is important for being an administrator, adriangl5 (I had to look through history to figure out it was you - please sign your posts with "~~~~" next time - it automatically posts the time and when you made the post). But before you can become an administrator, you still have to contribute to the wiki ;). Although you've made 9 contributions - that's still not enough, to prove your activity. In addition, what administrator features do you need? Remember, there's plenty to do, even if you're not an administrator, so having administrator privilege may not be necessary. If you prove to make more contributions, and show that you want to make major improvements to the wiki, than yes, you may become an administrator. Lucario621 02:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Are there any proper formatting rules to wikis? Hi... I'm a bit new, and I have a question: Is there a specific way that the articles should be written? Such as using the blue squares rather than bullet points... or using indents differently at certain times. Sorry if this seems silly, but I want to make sure I don't do the wiki any harm. ;) Chrischb 10:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :In general, yes there are rules. As I noticed from your edits, you should use the formatting that the wiki comes with. So use the bullets which are available on the text appearence thing when editing a page, or if you're viewing the source, use an asterisk (*) to do bullets. For example: :*This is correct :• This is incorrect :Not too complicated. I'll fix and review the edits you made, and from that, you can probably figure out what to do. Lucario621 15:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! But did I do any major damage? :| Chrischb 05:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, you're a prodigy at this xD Lucario621 16:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! :O Chrischb 05:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A question about the block names... Hi Lucario621! I love your wiki - it's a brilliant place that has plenty of good information. I was just wondering though - when there are names of blocks, they don't seem that good. I thought I'd talk to you about it. :) My idea for the blocks is that: *If the blank is a spot where you input numbers or names, it should use parentheses. *If the blank is a drop-down list input, you use brackets (these things: [ and ]). *There should be spaces in the parentheses and brackets. *The block names should not be so capitalized. (What we're doing right now is "When I Receive [ ]" - what I want is "When I recieve [ ]". Note how the word "receive" is unnecessarily capitalized in the first example.) Is that alright, Lucario? EDIT: I realized that the hat blocks aren't capitalized - actually, none of the blocks have any capitalization. So, another thing then - how about no ''capitalization? : Jonathanpb 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, these are very good ideas. I see what you mean, and I think it was originally like this, until mkolpnji changed it (and I didn't mind it). But, at the same time, I prefer the current way because of it's simplicity. I definitely do not what plainly no capitalization, because that would look a bit informal, if you ask me. Having capitalization on only the first letter does make sense though. Because we're still in the early stages of this wiki, there's plenty of changes that we can still make. Possibly though, what might help, is if I change it so, when you search for something, along with showing the results, it will also say "If your searching for blocks, remember to use () parentheses for everything, blah blah blah" and stuff. I might post a thread about this on the forums. There we can discuss it further-more. Creating redirects Hi again... I know this sounds really silly, but I was wondering how to create a redirect. Chrischb 09:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : No, that's a good question ;). But overall, it's fairly simple. Basically, you make an article, but the only content you need to put is #REDIRECT Article this article should redirect to. Note, that you need to go into source mode, not normal typing mode. It's the very last button on the editing screen, on the right. Thanks for asking :) Lucario621 16:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hooray, I just used your information! :D Chrischb 06:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Continuing my previous message... Well... what things do you want to change and what things do you want to keep? You can answer by giving names of blocks with the style you want. : Jonathanpb 05:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Teach me... Right, you've scolded me multiple times by now about how I edit this wiki. I'm obviously doing something wrong - no, I mean everything wrong - so please teach me how to edit better... Chrischb 05:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : The only important thing you're doing wrong, is going against one of a Wiki's main rules. Want to know what that is? '''BE BOLD.' That's it. And you can't do that if you're always acting negative about yourself ;) You should feel proud. Most of the other people who join this wiki, make some edits, maybe make an account - but then, after that day, or a few days, they leave. But you - you've stayed, and you've been editing A LOT. You're really, a role model ;). Keep doing what you're doing right now, other than the negative stuff, and you'll do awesome. 20:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow... thanks for the encouragment. :) I feel special now. :/ Chrischb 06:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Lol. You should (In a good way :P) 14:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You tube account? Do you have a you tube account? I don't, but I want to put a video on the think block page. If I posted it on media fire, do you think you could put it on you tube and then onto the think block page? Shadow 7283 18:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not really into videos... I don't think we really need them. For explaining how a block works, you don't have to go into so much detail for examples. But yes, I do have a youtube account So you don't want me to post it? Whatever. I just thought it would be cool to have a video demonstrating some of the scripts listed. Shadow 7283 18:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Categories Shouldn't their be more than just Blocks? Not all Scratch-related articles fall under that category. Shadow 7283 18:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Definitely :) If you want to add more categories, feel free to do so - such as "Scratch Website", "Scratch Accessories", and more :) 18:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing the front page Just curious... how exactly do you edit the front page? I saw "editor's" instead of "editors", which made my skin crawl. :P There was something on the editing section that appeared to be a load of <> stuff. :/ Chrischb 08:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Now I saw "were to find the whoop sound" instead of "where to find the whoop sound". :( Chrischb 09:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : It looks like this requires a lesson on templates :P. If you try to edit the Main Page (which you should be able to do), you should be able to navigate the source code, but you'll notice, that you don't really see the content. That's because within each box, is a template. This template, is basically a separate page (such as Template:Scratch News, Template:Wiki News, or Template:Poll), which you can link to in any other page, and whatever is on the template page, will appear on the page it's linked to. This way, if it's linked to many pages, whenever you change the template, it will change many pages at once! This becomes very handy. So how would you edit the Main Page? Well you have to edit the templates, which I just linked to above. Now I fixed the grammar/spelling mistakes you mentioned - but if you ever want to add any news that you feel is necessary, than just edit Template:Scratch News or Template:Wiki News. 14:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) You're a good teacher. Chrischb 00:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Naww.... If you have any other questions, you can ask me on my talk page, but also check out this page for more info on templates: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates 00:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Rollback? I'm sorry to look really new, but something said I was a rollback. What does that mean? Chrischb 09:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. :) Chrischb 11:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yup... Of course, if you made an edit, but you found out that it was bad, such as if some type of formatting didn't work, than you should do undo, rather than rollback. Rollback is more like, for bad changes, or vandalism. 13:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought you said you were inactive... I'm glad you're not - you've made 57 edits today! :) Chrischb 09:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : I guess there was a spike in the amount of my activity :P. I try not to be inactive. I really do want to be active. But sometimes I get bored. And right now, I'm not :P 19:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Okay, I see why, I don't have many edits,I'll try and be more active. And for the SR thing, sure! I can only say so much, I can't leak all the information(much of it is still unclear), but I'll try and release as much as I can. Adriangl5 19:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I just wanted to point on that there are TWO featured articles on the front page. One is a new one (blocks AND alternatives to Scratch) and one is REALLY old (Scratch secrets). Wouldn't it make a whole lot more sense to get rid of Scratch secrets and give blocks and alternatives to Scratch their own space? Just thought I'd point that out... Shadow 7283 00:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oh - thanks for telling me! I accidentally got rid of featured media instead of featured article, I guess :P 01:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Sorry to double post, but this is completely unrelated to the last topic. I have a web builder program, and thought it might be nice to create a new front page for the Scratch Wiki. Would you consider using it? : It sounds nice - but this is again, a wiki, and it has it's own MediaWiki code. If you want to show me a suggestion for a new front page, show the actual page content, on your user or user talk page. Maybe I just don't get what you're saying, exactly. 01:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Never mind then, I thought the wiki supported some HTML...\ Shadow 7283 21:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It does. If you type in Text instead of the normal wiki code, Text, than it will still do the same thing - so HTML does work. 21:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) WOO! 50th article! I made the fiftith article! Except I feel kinda ashamed that I had to make it such a boring one: set X and Y. And I have only been on this Wiki a couple weeks, unlike you and Chrischb. In fact, now I feel kinda guilty... Shadow 7283 22:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Lol. But you should feel guilty :P JK. 23:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? When I amde the BYOB article is said 50. Unless something else got deleted... Adriangl5 00:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Before I made the article, the article count was 49. When I made my article, it was 50. I don't know if anything was deleted. :Dunno. Let's call it a tie :P :@Shadow 7283: Sign your edits ;) 01:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) @Shadow_7283: I've only been here for 3 and a half weeks. Chrischb 02:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm SO sorry!!! :( ^_^ :'( As you probably know, I have been inactive on this wiki for a few weeks. I had gotten a bit bored, and decided to leave. After a few weeks, seeing how my brother (Chris) kept on going with the wiki, I wondered how he could have stayed on. So I went on the wiki again - and IT WAS AWESOME!!! I thought I'd say sorry for being inactive... :( I shall never leave again. :D Oh - I like your wiki so much, that I thought I'd say this: TEH SCRATCH WIKI PWNZ!!! : -Jonathanpb 07:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Aww, look at who's getting hyper-active :P. I'm glad you're back though =) The more people the better! 19:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry if I bothered you - I just wanted to apologize. :) ::: -Jonathanpb 07:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The redirect machine My current goal is to create lots of redirects. :) Just saying... :D Chrischb 06:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, add some re-directs, but don't go to crazy :P. 19:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) WOAH! er, I just spent ages working on the Panther wiki page, and now all the content has gone. there's a message saying you shortened the title... please say I don't have to type it all out again? : Hmm... that's never happened to me before. But yes, I did shorten the title - it's not necessary to have it to be so long. But I'm sorry - perhaps it's just that we were editing at the same time, so it caused that problem. I'm afraid you might have to re-type it all - but try to do it in small steps, not necessarily all at one ;). Also, remember to sign your edits on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~)! 20:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC)